Memories (John Smith 10)
Story Larxene: No way! No way, no way, no way! (Larxene is pacing rapidly, terrified as Axel watches her, irritated.) Axel: You are overreacting. Larxene: Overreacting?! You’re under-reacting! He was holding back! When I fought him, I was holding back, but he held back as well! He killed Vexen, and Phantom X! We can’t stop him! Voice: Perhaps you are simply incompetent of handling the task. (Larxene and Axel turn, surprised. Vexen walks out of the shadows, a grin on his face.) Larxene: Huh?! How?! Vexen: Ah, it’s nice to see that you actually care for me. (Larxene scoffs, turning away.) No, I am simply a Replica of Vexen, created as a, back-up for this kind of situation. And it seems that was a good idea, as you two were left in charge. Axel: Always thinking three moves ahead, huh? Well, it’s good to see your face again, I think. Vexen: Now, keep him busy. It’ll take a little time before my plan to stop him is complete. End Scene John makes it to the third floor, and touches the card in the middle of the room. The room transforms, as John is standing on a roulette wheel. The room is dark, several blade weapons hanging from the ceiling. John: This room. It’s, Voice: WELCOME! TO MY TORTURE ROOM! (John looks up, and sees Oogie Boogie standing on a podium above him.) John: You?! They’re having me refight a D ranked villain? I didn’t even fight him before. Oogie Boogie: And you won’t know now either. Let it spin! The roulette wheel spins, John losing his balance and falling over. John looks up, wind rushing past, as several guillotine blades fall and rise repeatedly. John rolls to dodge one, and jumps over another one, trying to use air bending to fly out off the wheel. However, the force of wind hits him and he’s knocked back down. He lands on his butt, as a guillotine falls straight at him. John inhales, thrusting his fist forward. The metal blade dents, knocking it off its hinges, it going flying at a buzz saw flying at him. The buzz saw is cut off its metal arm, the two flying away. John: Okay, this is getting ridiculous! John turns into Crashhopper, and hops into the air, the shockwave breaking the metal plate on the roulette wheel in half. It catches, and the roulette wheel stops and breaks. Crashhopper was high in the air, and lands next to Oogie Boogie. Crashhopper hops and rams Oogie Boogie with his horn, causing him to stumble back. Oogie Boogie: Ugh. Oh. Ah! (A giant hole is in Oogie Boogie’s body, the bugs that make up his body crawling out.) No, no, no! (Oogie Boogie deflates, as every bug leaves his body, leaving the sack behind.) Crashhopper: Definetely a D ranked villain. Even the Vreedle Brothers put up more of a fight. (The room reverts, as does Crashhopper. John walks to the stairs.) End Scene John makes it to the fourth floor, as he touches the card in the middle of the room. The room turns into above the city of London, by the Clock Tower. John is in midair, as he falls. John: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (John spins, using air bending to keep him afloat. He then shifts to Stinkfly, fluttering his wings to keep afloat.) Stinkfly: Whew! That, was actually a smart idea on these guy’s part. (Tentacles with spikes on them stretch at Stinkfly, who dodges and turns to the Clock Tower. Twilight Thorn was at the top, the tentacles on its head retracting.) Oh, man! Not this guy again! Twilight Thorn fires grey energy thorns, which Stinkfly flies through as he flies towards Twilight Thorn. Stinkfly spits slime at it, as it twists around the Clock Tower, dodging. Twilight Thorn jumps, and forms a giant dark sphere. Stinkfly twirls, as he flies underneath Twilight Thorn. Stinkfly flies up, as Twilight Thorn flips, bringing the dark sphere down. It slams into the Clock Tower top, destroying it. Twilight Thorn lands on the broken top, as Stinkfly was clinging to its back. Stinkfly: Doesn’t even realize that I am here. Maybe it’s time for a wake-up call! (Stinkfly jabs Twilight Thorn with his tail, Twilight Thorn reacting as if screaming. Twilight Thorn’s upper body twists around, staring Stinkfly down.) Oh, yeah. These guys are super flexible. Stinkfly fires slime, hitting Twilight Thorn right in the face. Twilight Thorn howls in pain, as the acid slime burns away at its body. Twilight Thorn erupts into darkness, as the room reverts. Stinkfly flies up the stairs, landing and reverting at the fifth floor. John: Alright, what is lucky card number 4? (John touches the card, as the room transforms. John is standing on a series of rock pillars over lava. Genie Jafar forms, towering over him.) I defeated you easily. Jafar: With the help of your friend. This time, there will be no who can save you! Jafar creates a giant flaming boulder, throwing it at John. John thrusts his fists forward, the boulder breaking and falling around him. Jafar swings his fist forward, and John stomps the ground, an earth pillar rising and slamming into Jafar. The earth pillar shatters instead, as John twists his foot, the earth pillar he was on dropping down lower to dodge the fist. John thrusts his fist forward and sends a row of earth pillars into Jafar, knocking him away. Jafar forms a fireball, throwing it. John spins his arms in a spiral, breaking the fireball. John then sees Jafar’s tail, with the lamp attached to it. John: Gotcha. Jafar hammers his arms into the earth pillar, destroying them all. John turns into Goop, the Anti-Gravity Projector allowing him to fly after Jafar. He wraps around the lamp, melting it with his acid. Jafar: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO! (Jafar breaks away into smoke, as the room reverts.) Goop: Jafar I get. But so far, he’s the only old villain that was a threat. (Goop reverts.) John: And even then, it wasn’t much. End Scene John arrives on the sixth floor, touching the card and the room transforming. John is in the Underdrome, Hades and Cerberus standing in front of him. Hades: Well, well. If it isn’t the little hero who avoids death, time after time. John: I avoid it like the plaque. (Cerberus barks fiercely at John, snarling from behind Hades.) What’s wrong, Fluffy? Too scared to move? Hades: Nah, he only attacks on my order. Sic him! (Cerberus pounces at John, as he twists his foot, a hole forming in the ground, John falling through. A cloud of smoke occurs, enveloping Hades.) What the?! Hades: Cerberus, sic him! (The smoke fades away, revealing two different Hades. Cerberus stops, all three heads confused.) Hades 1: Huh? You little, Hades 2: Oh, insults now? A little low for you, don’t you think? Hades 1: I am a god! You think that you can play God, John Spacewalker?! Hades 2: Bah?! As if I’d ever think that kid is a god. (Cerberus smirks, and pounces at Hades 1. He tosses him around like a rag doll.) Hades 1: What are you doing, let me go, you stupid mutt! Hades 2 flies into the sky, a dream cloak falling off him. Royal NiGHTS creates a dream barrier, forming a disk in the air. An avalanche of boulders falls through, crushing Cerberus and Hades. A pillar of fire breaks through, as Hades comes out, skin burning red. Hades: YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! (He holds his arms out to the side, releasing fire blasts from both hands and his head, not aiming at anything. Royal NiGHTS lands in front of him.) Royal NiGHTS: You need to cool off. (Royal NiGHTS throws a dream disk, hitting Hades and turning into water, splashing him and dousing his fire.) Hades: Ha! Is that all you got? (Hades tries to re-ignite, which fails. He tries again, but nothing happens.) Royal NiGHTS: A little dream water. Effectively puts out any fire. Hades lunches forward, as Royal NiGHTS expands his dream barrier, which slams into Hades like a wall. Hades is pushed to the corners of the room, as the room starts to revert. Hades disappears, as the room reverts. Royal NiGHTS: I should just do something and break through this building. Royal NiGHTS turns into Way Big, growing and breaking through the ceiling. He shatters through the seventh floor, and breaking through to the eighth floor. His head hits a card, as the room transforms, Way Big trapped in it. The room turns into a large multi-colored, with a large glowing keyhole in the distance. Way Big: The Dark Depths. Where the keyhole of Kingdom Hearts was, at Hollow Bastion. (Way Big looks confused.) How did I know that? (Then, four Behemoth Heartless materialize, surrounding him.) Barely a challenge. The Behemoths fire energy lasers from their horns, Way Big jumping to dodge. He comes down stomping on one, destroying it instantly. The second Behemoth charges at him, biting into his arm. Way Big lifts the Behemoth into the air, and slams it into the ground, destroying it. He kicks a third Behemoth coming at him, knocking it back. It roars, charging and firing a laser. Way Big raises his arms, firing a cosmic ray to counter it. The cosmic ray breaks through and destroys the Behemoth. Way Big: Now, where is the fourth? Behemoth pounces from behind, knocking Way Big over, pinning him to the ground. Way Big tries to push up from the ground, but Behemoth forces its weight down. Way Big allows his stomach to hit, freeing his arms and clapping his hands. A cosmic storm forms, curving around to capture the Behemoth, lifting it off Way Big, sending it flying. The room reverts, Way Big’s body breaking the several walls, the floor giving way under him. Way Big reverts, as John air bends, to the damaged stairs going up, seeing several levels below destroyed. John: Looks like I’m taking the stairs. Characters *John Spacewalker Villains *Vexen (Replica) *Larxene *Axel *Oogie Boogie *Twilight Thorn *Jafar (Genie) *Hades (Olympus Coliseum) *Cerberus *Behemoth Aliens *Crashhopper *Stinkfly *Goop *Royal NiGHTS *Way Big Trivia *John's travels through the castle resemble Riku's in Reverse/Rebirth mode of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Instead of having an encounter and story plot after every room, he simply fights his way through and moves on. *While Kairi only made it up two floors in one episode, John makes it up 6 floors. **However, he destroyed and bypassed a room with Way Big. **This is also the first time Way Big is intentionally used indoors, destroying the building partially in the process. *John uses one alien per room, minus the room he destroyed with Way Big. **He also defeats all his foes relatively easily. **It is speculated his powers have increased since remerging with Phantom X. *John's reference to Oogie Boogie as a D ranked villain is reference to canon Ben thinking Animo is a B ranked villain. **John also thinks that the Vreedle Brothers are more of a threat than Oogie Boogie. *It appears that John has some memories from when he was a part of Kairi, as he remembered the Dark Depths. *Hades references the song "Time after Time," by saying that exact line. **In that dialogue, John also references Harry Potter, by calling Cerberus "Fluffy." Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga Category:John Smith 10: Castle Oblivion Arc